


Pillow Fight

by eternal_night_owl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: Lithuania sometimes gets frustrated with Poland's antics, but even he'd admit that his life would be boring without him. Total self-indulgent fluff. :)





	Pillow Fight

Poland sighed as he put the finishing touches on his painting. It was a picture of the beautiful rye field where he and Lithuania exchanged their vows and became an official commonwealth. He got the idea for the painting when he dreamed about it the previous night. Both he and Lithuania were dressed in their traditional clothes, promising to unite as one under the bright, afternoon sun. He knew the moment he woke up that he had to paint such a perfect image as soon as possible, so he would always have something to remind him of that special day. The only problem was, that he was supposed to be harvesting the crops outside with Lithuania that day. So, he did the only thing he could think of, and pretended to be sick so he could stay in and work on his painting.

Just as he was adding the last stroke to his masterpiece, he heard Lithuania's voice as he walked into their shared bedroom.

"... and you wouldn't believe how hot is was out there today. It took twice as long doing it alone. I know you're sick, but I could've really used an extra hand today…"

Both Lithuania and Poland froze when they made eye contact. Lithuania stood there, wide-eyed, covered in sweat and dirt. He always looked like a mess when he got back from the field, but he usually wasn't this bad.

Knowing the Lithuanian would be angry with him, Poland quickly pushed his painting behind his back in a vain attempt to avoid being caught.

"What are you doing?" Lithuania asked, giving the blond an accusing glare. "I thought you said you were sick today."

"Uh, I totally am, see?" Poland then gave a quite unconvincing fake cough. Lithuania's glare only darkened.

"You lied about being sick because you felt like taking the day off?! Poland, do you realize how much work I had to do today? That you could've put us behind schedule and caused us to not harvest everything in time? What if we don't get enough food to last us when winter comes?"

"I think you might be over exaggerating a little, Liet." Poland responded. "I promise I totally had a good reason for faking."

"Oh, and what is that?" Lithuania asked, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

The blond cautiously picked up his painting, showing it to Lithuania.

"I made this," Poland started, gesturing towards his work.

"You… you took the day off, to paint?" Lithuania asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," Poland said, in a nervous tone. "I had a dream last night about the day we became a Commonwealth, and it was so totally romantic that I had to capture the image on canvas. Do you like it?"

Lithuania stood there in silence for a moment, looking torn between appreciating the gesture or giving the blond a piece of his mind. He decided on the latter.

"It doesn't matter. You still lied to me and made me do all your work. If you really cared about me as much as you claim, you would have helped me out there today instead of making me do everything myself." Lithuania took a seat on their bed and hissed in pain. He gripped his shoulders and started rubbing them.

"Are you hurt?" Poland asked, concerned. He walked over to the burnet, hesitantly touching the spot Lithuania just had.

"It wouldn't surprise me considering how much extra work I had to do," Lithuania answered, an edge to his tone.

"Here, let me take care of it," Poland offered as he rubbed the Lithuanian's shoulders. Realizing how much pain he caused the brunet, he started to feel guilty for lying.

"I'm fine, Poland. I can handle this myself." Like I do with everything else, was the unspoken statement that the Polish man knew Lithuania was thinking.

"No seriously, let me help. It's the least I can do." Poland offered again.

"Well, I can't argue with that," Lithuania agreed, begrudgingly.

The room was silent for awhile, with Poland getting the knots out of Lithuania's back and shoulders and Lithuania just sitting there, still too angry to say anything. However, Poland was going to change that.

With a smirk on his lips, the Polish man lowered his hands a bit, stroking at a spot where he knew Lithuania to be ticklish with a single finger, only to watch the brunet jump about a foot in the air.

"Poland!" Lithuania exclaimed. He picked up a nearby pillow and threw it as hard as he could at the blond, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked, still in shock.

"For acting like a brat!" Lithuania shouted. Poland then started to rub the area where he was struck pitifully.

"Well, it really hurt," he responded, pouting.

"I only hit you with a pillow, and it wasn't that hard," Lithuania said, defensively. However, his worry got the best of him.

"Are you okay?"

Poland looked down at his arm. "I don't know, come and take a look. Is it red?" Right at the moment where the Lithuanian got close enough to inspect Poland's "injury," the sneaky little blond grabbed his own pillow and threw it right at the brunet's face.

As Lithuania spluttered in shock, Poland burst out laughing at his reaction. Of course, he grew silent as the brunet's shock faded and changed to determination.

He immediately grabbed his pillow and ran for the other side of the room. Just as Lithuania was about to strike again, he held up his pillow as a shield.

"Ha, you totally missed me-" he was cut off after receiving a face full of fluff.

"Hey, that was totally unfair, I wasn't ready!"

"Because you always wait until I'm prepared, right?" Lithuania asked, smirking.

"...Okay, you may have a point there…"

And so the two nations continued to fight it out, striking each other again and again with their pillows until they both collapsed on the bed, surrounded by feathers and completely out of breath.

Poland pushed himself on top of the brunet, a devious smirk on his face.

"I win," he proclaimed.

"What? That's ridiculous. You can't win a pillow fight," Lithuania protested.

"According to Poland's Rule, I always win," he said, winking. After a few minutes of staring at the blond in bewilderment, Lithuania just shook his head.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?" he asked, more to himself than anything.

"Forgive me," Poland answered anyway. As Lithuania stared back at him in surprise, Poland gave him a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry I lied about being sick today. I guess I wasn't really thinking about how it would affect you. I just really wanted to capture our wedding, and I was afraid that if I waited, I would forget the details."

"Poland," Lithuania sighed. "I know your art is important to you, but you can't let it get in the way of your responsibilities. Do you promise to not do it again?"

"Well…"

"Poland," said Lithuania, with a warning in his tone.

"Relax Liet, I'm just teasing you." Poland said, laughing. "But if it means that much to you… yeah, I promise."

"Then I suppose I can forgive you," Lithuania answered, giving him a small smile. His eyes then turned back to the blond's painting.

"But seriously Poland, this is really good. Other than the fact that you lied so you could make it today… I love it."

"Really?" Poland asked, beaming. Lithuania brushed a few strands of blond hair out of the blond's face.

"Yes, of course. You know I think you're an amazing artist."

"Amazing enough for a kiss?" the blond asked, smirking.

The brunet rolled his eyes in response, but pulled the very pleased Poland closer to him and obliged.


End file.
